


Marvin’s dilemma

by Kindnessgreen



Category: Octet - Malloy
Genre: Short, just general fluff, kinda comedic ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindnessgreen/pseuds/Kindnessgreen
Summary: Marvin has dealt with strange in the past, but nothing like living with god.
Kudos: 2





	Marvin’s dilemma

Marvin has had a history with the strange and unusual, but nothing as strange as what was in his living room right now. His wife Cora was currently braiding the hair of one of the strangest beings he had ever come across; God. Or as he liked to call her, little god. Well, technically not god, but that was the closest thing they had to what she was.  
The two were making small talk, but Marvin preferred to keep his distance from her. He thought back to the lab, where they had drawn sticks to see who would take her home and he had drawn the shortest.  
When he thought about it, it was probably the best call. Susie had a soft spot when it came to kids, and would probably be easily manipulated. If Walt had taken her, then she wouldn’t make it through the door before he’d be asking her more questions left and right. Then when he thought about it, maybe this was destined or something. Or maybe little god had changed the sticks so that he’d end up with her. What did she have in mind? Maybe she saw him as easily manipulated? Or she’s gonna try something that she can’t do in front of the others? What if she tries to probe him? Or even kill him? What if-  
“Marvin! Hey Marvin!” Little god Ran up to him and showed him her new braids, “what do you think?” Marvin let a sliver of a smile show through, “they look great”. Cora walked in behind her, “It was great of you to take in Pearl like that, by the way. I’m sure she’ll fit in quite nice here”.  
Marvin grimaced. Right, the fake name they had given her. He had made a deal with little god not to do anything too crazy, and part of that deal was that she would put up a fake story of being adopted, with a fake name and everything. Cora was a bit shaken at first, but after half a month at their house she learned to enjoy little god’s presence around the apartment. He had to admit, little god was growing on him a bit too. Wait, what if that’s what she’s trying to do? Trying to get close to him and then when the time is right- fuck, he thought. Now I’m starting to sound just like Toby.  
“Marvin!” Cora exclaimed with some urgency. Marvin looked up and saw Cora pointing at the clock, showing it was half past eleven. “Shit!” The Friends of Saul. He had completely forgotten! “I’m gonna be late!” He ran around the apartment grabbing his things and running for the door, but little god asked, “can I come too Marvin?”  
He froze at the door and answered, “sure”, figuring she’d probably just teleport into the car if he said no. Cora winced and asked worriedly, “are you sure she’s mature enough for that? From what I hear you say they can be a little... inappropriate”. Marvin then got visceral flashbacks to little god killing herself and coming back to life. “I’m sure she’ll be alright”.  
He got in the car and little god jumped into the backseat, and asked “can we get some ice cream before we get there?” Marvin ignored her and started the car. He turned to her with a scowl on his face and said “I’m watching you little god. I don’t care what kind of act you’re trying to put up but I will get to the bottom of it, just you wait. You can’t trick me, I’ll find out what you’re doing here sooner or later”. Little god looked at him and said “so no on the ice cream?”  
Marvin sighed and told her “just... don’t do anything weird, alright?”, and the two drove off to the Friends of Saul. 

After about a half hour of driving around trying to remember the new location(why did Saul have to do that anyway?), he found it over on the other side of the city. He got out of the car and opened the backseat door to little god finishing off the last of a juice box.  
She hopped out of the car and ran towards the church, giggling like a child. Suspicious. Little god had never taken interest in the Friends of Saul. She may be a little more interested in his personal life than he would have liked. “C’mon Marvin you’re late, remember?” Right.  
He ran through the doors of the church and could already hear the final lines of the forest from the basement. He bounded down the stairs with little god close behind and soon came to the other seven friends of Saul.  
After Velma had joined, the members had been consistent, which Marvin was cool with. He was getting tired of having to do introductions for the one-timers every week. As soon as he opened the doors, all eyes were on him. “Welcome back Marvin. Well, I think this is the first time you’ve ever been late to a meeting!” Paula joked. Little god ran into the room and ogled at the other seven.  
Karly looked at the girl and tentatively said, “uh, Marvin? Why’d you bring your kid with you? We talk about some pretty... grownup stuff here so, yeah”. Marvin came back to his senses and exclaimed “Right! Everyone, meet little god!”  
They all looked at him and Toby replied “really Martin? This is a therapy group, not a daycare. Leave your kid in your car” he thought and got a devilish grin on his face “or prove that she’s little god”. He turned towards little god and asked smugly, “well, can you do a miracle all of us can see?”  
Marvin sighed and put up his hands, telling little god “go ahead, do your thing”. She smiled and turned towards Toby. Toby’s grin soon fell when a flash of light overtook him, and in his place was a tarot card.  
Everyone screamed in terror, but Velma was the one brave enough to get close to the card. She picked it up and mouthed holy fuck. “You turned Toby into the magician. Literally!” Marvin looked over her shoulder, and she was right. Toby was on the card, with himself being in the place of the original guy.  
“She can turn him back, right” Henry asked nervously. “I’m pretty sure she can. Right?” Little god nodded and snapped her fingers, bringing Toby back in a flash of light with Velma holding him bridal style. Toby looked around wildly, then at little god. She smiled at him innocently, and he started sweating bullets.  
“You can, uh, put me down please?” Toby asked Velma. She nodded and placed him on the floor. He rubbed his temples with his hands and muttered “that really just happened, huh?” 

The rest of the meeting went as usual. Jessica talked about the latest crew of online trolls making her life hell. Henry had a successful date without a single ‘bathroom break’. Paula got a chance to talk about her own problems and how it affects her marriage. Fugue state felt a lot more hectic and chaotic than usual, which put Marvin off a bit. They sang a new hymn, the ocean. It was really nice, but he was distracted by little god dragging the actual ocean into the basement. Karly had another bad breakup, but it seemed that Ed had found someone. Toby found another conspiracy to obsess over as usual. It felt like he went through a different one every week. Marvin discussed the new problems little god had introduced to him. Velma’s girlfriend from across the sea(her name was daphne?) was coming from Saint-Marie to visit her.  
The session ended with the tower tea ceremony(little god wanted some of the tea but Marvin had put his foot down on that one) and then the field.  
After the meeting, little god asked, “can we get popsicles now?” Marvin shrugged and said “sure, why not?” One popsicle couldn’t hurt, right? The two almost left but then he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
He turned around to Paula with a smile. “You need any help with the little one?” He shook his head and said “nah, it’s just popsicles. You can come along if you want”. Paula smiled and the three of them headed off to streetpops. Paula and little god got themselves seats outside while Marvin went in to get some popsicles. He brought three out with him and gave one to Paula and little god. They ate their popsicles in awkward silence under the beating summer sun for about thirty seconds before Paula spoke. “You know, you don’t have to do this alone”.  
“What?” Marvin asked. “I mean, you don’t have to take care of little god on your own. Considering you have enough going on at home with a baby and then at the lab with little god”. Marvin looked at her and asked her “what’re you getting at?” “I guess what I’m trying to say is if you need anyone to talk to about this whole... god thing, don’t be afraid to talk to us, alright?” Marvin smiled and responded, “I mean, that’s what I do already?” Paula chucked and said “yeah, I guess you’re right there”. They looked to little god, who’s popsicle was melting in her hands. Paula smiled and moved onto a different topic with Marvin.  
Little god may be up to something, but he wouldn’t let that envelop him. For now, he’d just enjoy the moment.


End file.
